


Halloween Surprises

by CongressIsAliens



Series: The Kaitlyn and Levi Saga [6]
Category: Marching Band/Colorguard/Drumline
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Levi is romantic AF, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: Pure fluff. Prepare your teeth, they might hurt after so much sweet.





	Halloween Surprises

I entered the school the Monday before Halloween. Halloween was on a Friday that week, and I wasn’t expecting much. Hang out with friends maybe, stay home and hand out candy maybe, maybe hang out with Levi. There was a Halloween Dance, but I didn’t really feel like crowding in a gym, “dancing”, and not really being able to hear. So I didn’t plan on going.

The week itself was going be to fairly normal.

Until I saw the note on my locker.

I pulled it off. It was orange and had “To Kaitlyn” on it in black marker. There was a bulge at the bottom.

I opened it hesitantly. Who would write me a note? How did they know my locker number?

On the inside was a short note and a roll of Smarties. 

The note read; “ _Dear Kaitlyn- No matter what you think, you’re a real smartie._ (The roll of Smarties was taped there.) _You’re the best._ _Love, Levi.”_

Of course! Levi! My absolutely hopelessly romantic boyfriend. It’s been just a month since he asked me out, and I still have just a little trouble believing he would choose me. But then little things like this happen, and I know it’ll last.

I look down the hall and see him, talking to Jonathan but watching me out of the corner of his eye. I blow him a kiss and open my locker. I can feel the blush that rises out of his cheeks. I grab my books and walk back down the hallway to class. Singlehandedly, he just made my day. 

I wonder, what will happen Tuesday?

Tuesday morning, I see another lumpy orange note with “To Kaitlyn” on it. 

I smile shyly, because I know exactly who it’s from. Glancing up, I see Levi tying his shoes against the wall and watching me. Opening the letter, I read; “ _Dear Kaitlyn- You’re an absolute joy to hang out with, and you’re mounds of fun. Don’t ever change. Love, Levi.”_ This time, there was an Almond Joy with the word almond blacked out, where the word joy was, and a Mounds bar where the word mounds was. 

I swear, that boy is so sweet he makes my teeth hurt. Today, my route tales me by where he’s standing, so I put my bag away, grab what I need, and as I walk by, I graze my lips against his cheek and whisper “Thank you.”

Wednesday, my locker has another orange note, with the same “To Kaitlyn” on it. I glance around, but I don’t see Levi. Elaine walks up to me and sees me reading the note.

“Ooh, a note! Who’s it from?”

“Who do you think?”

”Levi?”

”He’s been sending notes all week. I wonder what this one says.”

”Open it!”

Inside it says; “ _Dear Kaitlyn, I know your name’s not Ruth, but I’m glad you’re my baby. You’re amazing beyond my wildest dreams. Love, Levi.”_

There’s a Baby Ruth bar inside the note. Of course!

Elaine immediately says “You have the best boyfriend ever. Seriously, never let go of him. Ok, I’m going to go to class. See you later!” and runs off.

When I first had a crush on Levi, I thought he was just hot, popular, kind, and an amazing percussionist. But he’s also so freaking cute about some things. Sometimes I catch him just staring starry-eyed at me. Then I get butterflies all over again, but it’s just fine. He’s just the right person to get butterflies over. 

Thursday I see my locker has yet another note “To Kaitlyn”. (I am, of course, keeping all of these notes in a special place in my locker. The candy gets included in my lunch.) This time, I read the note quickly- “ _Dear Beautiful (Is it okay if I call you that? Tell me if it isn’t), You look like a million bucks, but I still wouldn’t trade you for all the gold coins in the world. You are stunning. Love, Levi.”_ Today, it’s several chocolate coins taped around the edges of the note. 

I open my locker, put my bag away and stash the note, and pull out my phone. I text Levi (who I can’t see around anywhere) “Of course it’s okay to call me that! You can call me anything, as long as I get to call you Leevy.”

He replies as I’m on my way to my first class. 

“You’re the best, beautiful.”

Friday morning, I enter the school and it’s a myriad of color. Even though all of us are too old to trick-or-treat, it’s fun to dress up. I’m no exception, as I’m dressed as Bob Ross. Beard and all. The note on my locker is heart shaped today. I peel it off. It’s longer than the other ones, by far. It says; “ _Boo! Happy Halloween, Beautiful! I’ve been trying to give you candy you like all week, but I couldn’t come up with anything for your favorite, just plain chocolate, so here’s some kisses. Chocolate for now, but if you want to come to my house later, well, I won’t complain. Unless you want to go to the dance, then we will. Anyway, have a happy Halloween! Love, Levi.”_

I turn around and see Levi walking behind me and I tap his shoulder to get his attention. He turns to me and I embrace him.

“6 tonight? I don’t really want to go to the dance, if that’s okay with you.”

”Absolutely, beautiful. I didn’t think you’d want to go anyway.”

”See you tonight?”

”See you tonight.”

He gives me a peck on the cheek, then leaves for class.

I freaking love my boyfriend. 


End file.
